New World
by AmberDivine24
Summary: (I own nothing in this story besides Amber and whoever else you do not recognize.) What should happen when fiction becomes reality? Do you run to the corner and cry? Or will you accept your destiny as you meet the one person you always thought was in the stories you read? Follow Amber as she meets Alucard and goes on the adventure of a lifetime. Another AlucardXOC
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting alone on my couch, reading a Harry Potter novel, when I heard a knock on my front door. Raising an eyebrow, I sat up and walked over to the front door, unlocked it, and cracked it open a bit. Who I saw standing in the front door shocked me. He was about 6'2" with semi long black hair. He was wearing a large red hat with a slit on one side. His eyes were halfway hidden behind a pair of orange colored sunglasses with a silver rim. He had on a large red duster and white gloves with a blood red pentagram stitched onto each one. He was also wearing black boots, jeans and vest, with a white button up under the vest. Around the collar of the white shirt was a red ribbon tied into a loose bow around his neck. His grin though. That was what really caught my eyes. It was a wide grin and I could see his perfect white teeth, his canines were long and sharpened down to a point. I knew who it was as soon as I laid eyes on him, and I was at a loss for words. It was Alucard Hellsing, a.k.a. Dracula, king of all vampires.

I stared at him for a good five minutes until he slid his glasses down slightly and stared back at me.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" His voice was deep and commanding.

I nodded, then stepped out of the way and let him in. He walk in quietly, his eyes roaming all around the room. I froze when his arm brushed against mine, further validating that he was real, then I quickly shut the door behind him. He walked over to my blue recliner in the living room, sitting down and I stared at him for a moment longer then ran off to my room waving my finger at him. I quickly changed out of my lazy clothes, pulling on my sports bra, tank top, and jeans, then I pulled my hair up in a tight ponytail before I walked back out. He was holding my zippo in his hands, examining it quietly. I stared at him for a moment longer then grabbed my cigarettes off the table and pulled one out with my lips. He looked up at me, grinning, then flipped open my lighter with the tip of his nail and struck it, holding it out. I eyed him warily then lit my cigarette before pulling back again and taking a long drag. I blew it out the smoke, still staring at him. Alucard Hellsing was sitting in _my_ fucking living room. He was staring back at me with his trademark grin and finally I found my voice.

"Alucard…." He nodded, his grin spreading wider, "You're fucking real!?"

"Yes…does that shock you?"

"Little bit. I mean…I only know about you from an anime I once saw."

He huffed a small laugh. "Amazing how accurate the creator of that show was."

"Obviously." I scoffed staring at him. "Why are you here?"

He smirked watching me pace the living room. "I've been watching you for quite a while now."

"What!? Why? I mean I am nobody. I live in the middle of nowhere. I have no friends, no job, and no life. I sit here reading books and anime. I write bullshit fiction stories and I…believe…..in…..vampires…." I stopped my pacing and looked at him quietly, pulling another drag from my cigarette.

His grin was fairly obvious now as he stared at me. "You believe in something that everyone else thinks does not exist."

I stared at him quietly. "So…..what? Are you here to silence me? The person who believes that the undead who drink blood is real? Everyone thinks I'm insane anyways."

"On the contrary, I was here to ask you if you wanted to come along with me." He laced his fingers together, resting his elbows against his knees as he watched me.

"Come with you? W-What are you talking about?" I stammered.

"I need an assistant to help me remove the other pathetic 'vampires' out of existence." He gritted his teeth, then looked up at me once more.

"You can't turn me, though." I stared at him, feeling that I was stating the obvious. I blinked when some smoke rolled up into my face and when I opened them again Alucard was right in front of me. He reached his hand up and gripped my throat slightly, pulling me closer to him.

"And why exactly not, I must ask?" He leaned in closer to my face, and I felt his other hand slide around my waist, pulling me against him. I gasped, my cheeks reddening slightly as his face was just inches from mine.

"B-Because I am not a virgin." I stammered quickly, locking eyes with him.

He let out a bark of laughter, throwing his head back before he looked down at me again. His hands were like cold steel and I knew I couldn't break free of them even if I wanted to. "My dear child, the Hellsing Ultimate show that appeared after the original show was created for the sole purpose of perverts out there. Ghouls are created by a vampire drinking every drop of blood out of a person's body. A vampire is created by their master drinking a small amount of blood from the human, giving the poison enough time to spread through the veins and into the heart, utterly stopping it completely."

I stared up at him in silence, my eyes slightly wide as he explained how a vampire was created. I was utterly speechless as he pulled off his sunglasses and hat, throwing them both onto my couch. His blood red eyes were watching me intently. "I will warn you though. You will never be able to return to here again. You will be a ghost. Your family will think you have run away and when people go to look for you, they will never find you, but you will have everything you have ever desired. You will be what you have always wanted to become. So what's it going to be child? Are you going to let your darkest dreams come true?"

I stared at him quietly, turning everything he just said over in my head then I nodded. "Yes I will. Give me a minute first." Quickly, he let me go, holding his hands away as he shrugged, then grinned slightly. I ran around him and into my bedroom. With quick haste, I packed up all of my clothes, my favorite books, my laptop, my mp3 player, and my hair care supplies into my duffle bag. I then grabbed my notebook and wrote down a lengthy run away note, telling my family how much I loved each and every one of them and how I told them not to worry about me. I stuck it in an envelope and set it on my bed. After I had everything finished, I threw my bag out of my bedroom door then walked out slowly. Alucard was staring at me quietly, seeing my blood shot eyes from crying, and softened up slightly.

"They will be alright and we will come and check on them from time to time." He spoke somberly.

I nodded staring at him quietly, then walked closer, standing inches away from him. He slid one hand behind my neck, holding it by the base, then his other hand slid to the small of my back. He pulled me in quietly, pressing the length of my body against his before he dipped me back slightly. His eyes locked with mine as he spoke once again. "Amber Marie Steadman. On this day you will die as a human being and be reborn as a child of the Night. Do you accept every responsibility and swear to obey my orders, no matter what they are?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I will accept and obey."

Alucard nodded and leaned down slowly. He ran his lips against my neck, breathing in heavily, opening his mouth wide. I felt his teeth penetrate my neck and I gasped, my eyes widening, as an excruciating pain flowed down my neck. I cried out, tears rolling down my face as I closed my eyes, then bit my lower lip hard, letting the pain roll through me. He held me tightly against him, and I could feel myself shake in his arms. I felt the venom course to my heart, which began beating rapidly, then slow. My whole body stiffened for a moment when my heart actually died, but as he pulled away I slowly relaxed, falling limp.

"Amber…Open your eyes." Alucard said soothingly.

Feeling compelled, I opened my eyes slowly, looking around the room. I could see things I never saw before. The little beads of dried paint on the ceiling. The dust particles floating in front of my eyes. And what I could hear? The buzzing of the bee out in Dad's garden, which was a good 5 yards away. I could even hear the sound of traffic on the four lane as if I was right next to it. Blinking, I brought myself back to my living room and looked up into the eyes of my master. He was staring at me hard, running a finger under my left eye. We stared at each other for a moment longer, then Alucard grinned.

"Who am I?" He commanded.

"Alucard, King of all vampires, you are my master." I smiled looking up at him. I felt slightly dazed but staring up at him, I felt like everything was right.

"Good. Now who are you?"

"Amber Marie Steadman. Daughter of Michelle Leann Love. I am a vampire."

He grinned and nodded, then slowly, he helped me stand straight, keeping a hand on my shoulder until he knew I was steady. "Grab your bag. We have to leave now. Also, put on a jacket with a hood, a hat, and a pair of sunglasses on. "

I nodded, rushing back into my room. I grabbed my favorite black jacket and slipped it on, zipping it to the top, then I pulled on my fedora and flipped open my sunglasses, putting them on. I then walked back out and over to my duffle bag, grabbing it. It felt amazingly light in my hands and I smiled at my newfound strength. I slung the strap across my chest then turned back to Alucard, who was putting back on his hat and sunglasses, and nodded. He nodded back then opened the front door and stepped out. I followed, locking the door behind me, then I stood behind him, waiting for his next move. He glanced back at me, grinning again, then he took off running into the woods. I followed him quickly, jumping up into the trees and hopping from one to the other. A huge grin was spreading across my face. I was born for this. I felt it as soon as he bit me. I knew I was ready for anything the world through at me this time, because, well hell, I was going to live forever anyways. Yeah, this was probably the best day of my life and nothing could slow me down.

* * *

**Well, hello! I want to thank you for reading my first chapter. Yes, I know its another Hellsing Fan-Fic but I wrote this one before I wrote Nothing But Darkness. And as for the virgin thing and mocking Hellsing, well I wrote this before I actually watched Hellsing Ultimate or read the Manga. Purely, my fault. I read it to my cousin and she just begged me to post it online. So, here it is! Please, reviews are welcome, whether they are good or bad. I need Intel on whether I should continue posting this or not. Anyways, I hope you all have a splendid day lovelies! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Alucard for what felt like hours, but it was good. It helped me burn off some of my energy. I knew we had crossed over quite a few states by now when he finally stopped at the edge of a tree line. I stopped right beside him and pulled off my sunglasses, looking around. From what I could see past the tree line, we had just stopped at the edge of an immense property with a four story mansion in the center of it. It had a large metal fence surrounding the property and I could hear the sniffing of dogs in the distance.

"Where are we?" I spoke, looking up at Alucard.

He smirked and looked back down at me. "Welcome to your new home." He then jumped up into the air and leapt over the fence, landing on the other side. I blinked then followed him over, landing behind him. As we started walking, I unzipped my jacket and pulled off my fedora, pulling my hair tie out simultaneously. We walked up past the guards and dogs unnoticed and right through the front door.

Once we were inside I saw how elaborate it was. The floors were covered in a blood red carpet, there was intricate decorations hanging from all the walls and a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In the main hallway was a long straight stairway that led to the upper floors. It looked amazing. Thanks to my new eyes everything looked beautiful. I blinked after a few moments of staring then turned to Alucard.

"Where to now?"

He smirked then grabbed my wrist and led me forward, "Now, you need to drink, you will become weak if you don't drink blood soon."

I nodded following him quietly. "Okay."

When we got into the kitchen, he turned to me and grabbed me by the waist. He then picked me up and set me down on the counter. "Drinking blood that you know came from a human doesn't bother you?"

I shook my head slightly, watching him. "I knew I was going to have to if I was turned."

He pulled off his glasses and stared me in the eyes. Once he was satisfied that I wasn't lying, he walked over to a kitchen chair and pulled off his hat, duster, and gloves, laying them all in the chair. The next thing I heard was the unsnapping of his buttons on his vest and the untying of his ribbon around his neck. I watched as he dropped both, the vest and the ribbon, into the chair. When he turned back to me, his white button up was opened slightly, exposing some of his chest. His usual grin was spreading across his face as he stared at me. I had stripped off my coat and duffle bag, sitting them both in the floor. My hair was down and covering my neck completely. I was still wearing my tank top from when I first met him and for some reason I felt a lot skinner than what I was before.

I watched Alucard as he walked over to the fridge in the kitchen and opened it up. After he piddled in there for a few minutes, he pulled his hands out. He was holding five blood bags in one hand, shutting the fridge with another. Slowly, he walked over to me, pulling down two wine glasses from the rack as he walked past, then stopped right beside me. He ripped open two packet with his teeth and poured a bag of blood into each glass that was on the counter. Once both bags were empty, he tossed them into the trash can beside himself, then picked up the glasses, handing one to me.

"Take it." He commanded, his voice low.

Nodding, I took it from him and brought it closer to my nose, breathing in the smell of the blood. It was amazing, like vanilla extract, and it made my mouth water slightly. I looked up at him quietly, but I could feel my eyes begging for him to let me drink. He smirked watching me for a moment then nodded. As soon as he nodded I pressed the glass to my lips and tipped it up, chugging the red liquid. When it hit my tongue, I couldn't stop. The blood made me feel rejuvenated, like I had just woken up from a 20 year slumber. My senses became even more heightened. I could hear everything from a 100 mile radius. The blood tasted like heaven to me and my eyes were closed but I felt something shift in them as well. The blood was gone before thirty seconds had passed and I pulled the glass away, slowly opening my eyes and looked up at Alucard. He was grinning from ear to ear as he stood in front of me, just inches away.

"Good?" He remarked.

I nodded and held my glass out to him, wanting more. Cackling, he grabbed another bag and ripped it open, handing it to me. I threw the glass to him, and he caught it immediately after I took the bag from him. As soon as it had landed in his hand, I had finished the second bag, throwing it in the trash. He looked at me, his blood-red eyes shining then he eyed the last blood bag that was on my right. I looked down at it, then picked it up. He grinned in response, watching me intently. I parted my lips slightly as I felt my canines extend and sharpen to a point. Grinning at him, I showed my newly developed fangs then I sank them into the bag, draining it in five seconds. He nodded his approval as I tossed the bag aside. He set his glass down, placing his hands on either side of me, holding himself up from the counter. His face was inches from mine as I stared back at him.

"You have a little blood left on your chin and lips, let me get it for you." He leaned in sticking his tongue out and ran it across my chin slowly, causing me to tilt my head back slightly. Once his tongue reached my lips, he pulled it back into his mouth. What he did next shocked me. He pressed his lips against mine, running his tongue along it slowly, and licked up the excess blood. I closed my eyes, not moving a single muscle in my body. Once he was finished, he pulled back, running his fingers along my neck. "Open your eyes."

I slid them open slowly and looked up at him. He smirked as he watched me. "You are a full-fledged vampire now, Amber. Would you like to take a look at yourself in the mirror?"

I nodded and he grasped my hips, lifting me off the counter and placed me on my feet. Next, he grabbed my wrist and led me into the room across the hall. He didn't even give me a chance to look around as he pulled me in front of him, standing me in front of a mirror. When I saw myself for the first time as a vampire I was in awe. My hair was perfectly straight and stuck to being parted on one side. My face was slightly leaner, chubby cheeks slimmed down to muscle. My eyes were a blood-red that glowed brightly against my alabaster skin. I stared hard at them for a moment and the red faded away, changing to my crystal blue and hazel corneas. Smiling vaguely, I cast my eyes down to my lips. They were full and still the pink I remembered. Next I shifted my eyes to my entire frame. My breasts were still full and a 36 c from what I could tell but my stomach had flattened out and toned into strong muscle. My ass was smaller but still filled my jeans perfectly. My arms, shoulders, and legs had narrowed tremendously, leaving me with a strong and lean body that was still had curves in all the right places. I grinned widely as I stared at myself intently. I looked fucking amazing and in all honesty, extremely hot.

I turned back to Alucard, who had taken a seat in a winged back chair on the other side of the room and grinned at him wider. Then I quickly walked over to him, and before he could even realize what I was doing, I hugged him around the neck tightly. He froze in his chair for a moment then patted my back gently. I stepped back away from him, still grinning and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for this, Alucard."

He grinned looking at me. "You are quite welcome, Amber. You have taken to vampirism very well. I know you will serve me well in this eternity."

I nodded eagerly. "So what are we going to do for the rest of tonight?"

"Well, even though I know you feel very energetic, the sun is about to come back up so we need to go get some rest. Go get your duffel bag then I will show you to your room."

I nodded again, then ran back into the kitchen, quickly slinging my jacket, hat, and duffel bag on then walked back to Alucard. "Okay. I'm ready."

He nodded then walked over to a black door that was built into the stair case and opened it up. I blinked then followed him inside the door. We walked down a stone staircase for about thirty minutes. Once my feet landed on solid ground again I could see another intricate hallway, much like the one upstairs. The walls were made of stone down here though, whereas the walls upstairs were wood. He led me down the hallway to a ring of three doors. One in the left wall, one in the right, and one in the wall directly in front of them.

"This door," He pointed to the one on left, "leads to your room and that door," He pointed to the one in front of us, "leads to my chambers. If you should need anything, do not hesitate to come down and see me. For now though, I will see you in the morning, my dear. Sleep well."

He stepped through the black door in front of him, I mean literally stepped through it, and disappeared from my view. Sighing, I opened the door on my left and walked into my new bedroom. The room was dark but beautiful with the red carpets from upstairs on the floor. There was a bathroom to the left of the room and a doorway to a bedroom on the right. The room I had walked into looked much like a living room with an HDTV on the wall and a fireplace under it. I stared around the room for a good five minutes then I walked over to the bedroom door. I kicked it open. What I saw in the center of the room was an elaborate four poster bed, with red curtains hanging from it. On the right was an elaborate coffin that was….Purple. He really had been watching me. And apparently he had given me a choice on what to sleep in.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I was still wide awake and there was nothing I could do. I unpacked my duffel bag, placing everything in their respective places. I saw mp3 player at the bottom of my bag so I pulled it out and placed it on my favorite song. The music hurt my newly enhanced ears and I groaned looking at my volume. It was at top volume. I turned it down to a 5 and it sounded perfect. Loud enough so I couldn't hear anything, but low enough that it wouldn't hurt my ears. I looked around the room I was in quietly, beating my head to Already Over by Red. Sighing, because I was still energetic from the "blood high," I walked over to a clear spot on my floor and lifted myself into a hand stand. Surprisingly, I stayed in the same position. _Perfect balance must be an ability,_ I thought to myself. I then began lowering and raising my body, basically handstand push-ups, for about an hour. When I had never even broken a sweat, I groaned and shifted myself back into a standing position. There was nothing to do! I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter, pulling one out with my lips, and brought my lighter closer. Just when I was about to strike it, a hand curled around my wrist, holding it in place.

* * *

**Chapter 2 of New World. What did you think? I know this is probably pretty horrible. It was my VERY FIRST fan fiction. Before I finished Hellsing Ultimate and realized that it followed the manga. I did watch the first Hellsing and the first episode of Hellsing Ultimate, but that was it at the time. And I thought the first Hellsing was better. God...I was so wrong. But I am still posting this because my cousin believes that this story is as good as Nothing But Darkness. All for you Jo-Jo. A year old. This story is. And I never finished it either. All well, no matter. Anyways. Sorry for blabbering. I'll see you guys later. Later, lovelies.**

**Stay Classy, Fan Fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

I guess instinct is a key ability in vampirism, because as soon as that hand coiled around my wrist, my body kicked into a motion of its own accord. I threw my lighter into the air, then slammed my hand into my unknown "attacker's" neck, shoving their body against a nearby wall. I held them there tightly as I brought my left foot up, catching the person's wrist under it and pinned it against the wall, holding it there. Once I was satisfied I had them in place, I caught my lighter in mid-dissent and brought it to my lips, striking it and letting it catch the tip of my cigarette on fire. I pulled in a drag as I slipped my lighter back in my pocket, then pulled the stick away from my mouth and looked into the eyes of my "opponent."

It was a man, older than me by a long shot. He was a few inches taller than me probably 5'11", with long slick black hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck. He was wearing wire-rimmed glasses that had slid down the bridge of his nose. His outfit was clean cut. A white button up long-sleeve dress shirt with a folded down collar that hid the loop of his onyx-black tie. He also wore black button down vest, which the tie was tucked under, and a silver pocket watch chain hanging from an open button loop to his vest pocket. Black trousers, which looked like they were ironed recently, and black dress shoes. He even had gold colored, barber sleeves on above his elbows. The man even had a monocle. I stared at him for a long moment, pulling another drag from my cigarette, before I finally spoke.

"Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at him quietly.

He stared at me, a smirk crossing his rugged but elegant face, "I am Walter C. Dornez, butler to the Hellsing family and former master vampire hunter. And who might you be?"

"Amber Marie Steadman. Newly turned vampire, and eternal assistant to Alucard Hellsing." I murmured staring at him as I pulled another drag off my cigarette.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Steadman. Now could you kindly remove yourself from my person?"

I stared at him for a moment longer then removed my hand and foot from him, stepping back slowly. I watched as he dusted himself off. "Now then, Miss Steadman, Integra sent me down here to see if you had found everything to your liking."

"Did you really have to stop me from lighting my cigarette to do so?" I mumbled, staring at him.

"Do you see an ashtray in this room, Miss Steadman?"

I looked around my room quietly. Damn, he was right. No ashtray in sight. I grumbled and walked into the bathroom, throwing what was left of my cigarette into the toilet before flushing it down. When I walked back into the living room, Walter was sitting ashtrays in various places to accommodate me. I blinked, watching him for a moment then stammered, "H-How did you get those so quickly?"

"Sir Integra is a smoker as well. I tend to keep ashtrays in all rooms, hidden from view until needed. And seeing as you are a smoker, I figured that you would be needing them as well."

"Well that's a relief. I thought you were going to tell me that I had to stop smoking." I said sarcastically.

"Not at all, madam." Walter smiled at me slightly as he finished arranging my living room. "I must say that for a new vampire with no prior fighting skills you did a remarkable job as to detaining me."

I blinked, staring at him for a moment then felt my cheeks beginning to warm slightly, "That was just my instinct kicking in. I didn't even know I could do that."

"Well as I said, remarkable job. I would have to say that Alucard would probably be impressed." Walter winked at me, smiling again.

I smiled back slightly then ran my hand through my hair, watching him. "Could you teach me how to fight?"

"Me? I am just a butler."

"Don't play 'sweet and innocent' with me, Walter. I saw your fighting skills in the anime I used to watch. You were amazing at hand to hand combat, even more amazing with your wires. Please, teach me how to fight. I need to train and you are probably the best fighter in this building, aside from Alucard." I stared at him, setting my jaw. Alucard said the old anime was extremely accurate and I was holding him to it.

Walter watched me for a moment then grinned. "Very well. Meet me at the end of this hallway in thirty minutes. We shall begin your training immediately."

"Thank you, Walter." I smiled at him as he walked out of the room, then flopped down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

It took me a few moments to realize that I had never taken my headphones out of my ears and that the music was still playing. I still had a perfectly calm conversation with Walter and could hear him, clear as a bell. This hearing ability was fucking awesome.

I lounged around until I felt thirty minutes had passed then I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the beginning of the stairway. I paced the hallway for about five minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Quickly, I spun around on my heel and blinked, looking around. Was this some sort of joke? There wasn't a soul in this hallway except for me. Steeling myself, I took a slightly crouched stance and waited. The tap came on the back of my shoulder once more, but this time I was ready. I struck my hand over my shoulder and gripped the wrist of my annoyance and slung them up into the air and over my head. Once they were directly above me, I grabbed their shirt and spun the person into an upright position before setting them on the ground gently. I made sure they were able to stand on their own before I released the shirt and stepped back.

Walter grinned at me widely, straightening his shirt out. "Very well done. But if I was an actual attack, I do insist that you do not hesitate into slamming them into the floor."

"If I hadn't recognized your scent I probably would have." I grinned back, pushing my hair out of my face.

"We will only train for two hours today, seeing as you have not slept yet. But I expect you ready to train every night from here on out. Do we understand each other?"

I nodded quietly, shifting myself into a relaxed position. Walter was easy to get along with and I liked that a lot. It was hard to find someone so easy to talk to. He stepped to the side and pushed open a door on his right, motioning for me to go in. I nodded then walked into the room, looking around. Let's just say that I didn't expect to see what I did.

The room was a lot like a work out gym. Complete with a large fighting mat area, all sorts of work out equipment, and a swimming pool. All in one gym! I stared around the room for a few more seconds as Walter walked around my immobile body. He saw my face and grinned widely.

"Not what you were expecting, I suppose?" He said, his smile growing larger.

"N-Not at all…." I stammered looking up at him.

"Well, come on. We'll get started." He walked over to fighting mat, then motioned for me to come over with a wave of his hand. I walked over silently, and positioned myself with my feet apart, staring at him. He nodded slightly at my presumed stance then started walking towards me slowly.

Without a seconds notice he brought his fist out, swinging for my head. I leaned back, barely dodging the blow then I slammed my hand into his chest, sending him across the mat. I was getting ready to walk towards him and help him up, when I heard a metallic twang. The bastard somehow hooked my hand in his wire. He tilted his head up grinning at me as I watched him twitch his wrist. I found myself hanging about five feet off the ground about 5 seconds later. I heard a cackle sound in the room and watched as the red clad vampire fazed through the floor.

"You seem to me losing, my dear." The Nosferatu chuckled, grinning up at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute." I groaned, looking up at the ceiling, then I reached up, grasping the thin cord and yanked on it hard, sending Walter into the air. Quickly, while it grew slack, I brought it up to my teeth and snapped it in half, dropping to the floor on my feet. My tongue burned a little and I could see a pale scar forming where the chord had been after I ripped it off. "Silver?" Walter nodded. "I had always figured the 'Angel of Death' had used those, but thank you for validating that for me fully." I walked up to Walter and held a hand out to him. He grasped it and I pulled him to his feet.

"Bringing me to my back in a single blow was equally amazing, Miss Steadman. I am starting to wonder if I should even train you seeing as your 'instincts' know how to fight so well." I could feel my cheeks turning warm as I felt crimson eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Yeah, well. It's better to fully know what I'm doing then let instinct kick in every time." I smiled slightly watching Walter. He nodded smirking back.

"I agree with your logic. Shall we continue?" I watched Alucard walk around us slowly.

I nodded, steeling myself as I couched down into my former battle stance. "Let's do this."

* * *

**And another chapter has come and gone. Seven more to go before I have to start writing on it again. Thank you for the review I received earlier. I am going to continue posting these chapters because of you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As I reread it I couldn't believe what I had written. I had to tweak the chapter some, but it basically the same. Hope you all enjoy it. Review! Later lovelies.**

**Stay classy, Fan Fiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

After the two hours were up, and I had my ass handed to me in more times than I could count, I leaned back against the wall of the gym, closing my eyes. I had felt them shift as I practiced and had a good feeling they were still glowing a deep crimson. I heard the soft taps of foot falls begin to near me, so I cracked open a single eyelid, looking up into the face of my favorite red clad vampire.

"My dear, what happened to going to rest like I had asked of you?" The Nosferatu inquired, gazing down at me, with glowing red eyes.

"I am sorry to say this Alucard but even though you are my master, I do not believe I will be able to follow all of your orders." I smirked looking up at him. "You may have to deal with that for a while."

I watched as a grin split across his face and he leaned down to my mere 5'6" stature. "My dearest Amber, I knew that before I had even turned you, which is part of the reason why I chose you as my new pet."

My cheeks turned a deep velvet as I watched him. "So how long exactly _had_ you been watching me?"

"256 days." He said, his face cracking into a small smirk.

"Shit." I mumbled. "I knew I should have trusted my instincts when I felt someone watching me at college."

Alucard's smirk turned into a face splitting grin, as he reached out, tucking a fly away piece of hair behind my ear. "Do not rush to disgracing yourself. You were very entertaining to watch. Your singing is impeccable, I might add."

I jerked my face up, looking into the eyes of the Nosferatu, feeling my cheeks warm yet again. "Y-You heard me singing?" He flashed a quick grin as he nodded. "Then I know you are lying. I am a horrible singer."

Alucard laughed as he returned to his former stance, towering over me. "As much as I would love to contradict you, my master is calling for me."

I watched as dark shadows consumed his form, then I slumped against the wall once he was out of my sight. I didn't know what it was about Alucard, but every time I was near him, it made my now undead heart skip a beat. I shrugged off the unknown feeling in my chest as I sauntered over to the door that led back into the hallway. His voice was amazing, deep and commanding as I always thought it would be, but in the short time I have known him I realized he was fairly annoying. I had a feeling his flirtatious ways came from him studying me. He must have known by now that I didn't take people in my personal space very well. I had broken up with a lot of guys because of that. Always holding them at arm's length, afraid of getting hurt. I had watched my mom get hurt so many times by guys that I had felt it was better that way.

I had just pushed open the door to my bedroom when I felt cold arms wrap around my torso. I blinked, and found myself standing in a fairly large office. The steel arms were still gripping my waist and I shoved my elbows against Alucard's chest, spinning out of his arms, blushing furiously. His contact left my head swimming. I turned towards him glaring.

"A little warning would have been nice! I swear." I blew my side cut bangs out of my face as I looked up into the face of my grinning vampire before looking around the room. There was a black leather couch on both walls and a large desk sitting in the center of the room. Two red velvet winged back chairs sat in front of it. I turned my eyes upwards when I heard a "coughing' sound. I looked up into the face of a woman with silver rimmed spectacles. She had long blond hair that reached well past her shoulders, she was smoking from a cigar and wearing a loose fitting suit with a tie. Her blue eyes were gazing at me intently past her thin wire framed glasses. "Miss Steadman, I presume?"

I nodded then bowed deeply at woman before me. I could feel a commanding presence from her that demanded respect, she was a Hellsing after all. "I apologize for my rudeness, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. It shall not happen again." Integra raised an eyebrow at me then nodded.

"Alucard was right. You have been watching that infernal animation for a while now."

I frowned slightly then stood, looking Integra in the eyes. I could see a small amount of amusement dancing behind her eyes, which made me relax slightly. She motioned to the seats before her. "Please sit."

I nodded slightly, then walked over to a winged back chair, pulling my cigarettes and lighter from my pocket. I lit one quickly, watching as Integra eyed me quietly, before snuffing out her own cigar. "I'll get straight to the point. It seems that Alucard has taking a liking to you ever since your name filtered through our system. After he first heard your name he has been leaving the manor during all of his available free time. Only coming back after I call for him. Do you mind telling me why that is? Or why he practically begged me to allow him to reveal himself to you?"

I started at her dumbfounded as I turned over what the Hellsing heir had just said in my head. Alucard spent his free time spying on me? Why on earth would he do that? I paused, thinking as I looked over at Alucard. "You mean to tell me that when I was asleep at night, you were watching me!?"

Alucard grinned then looked out the window, whistling an offbeat turn pointedly ignoring my question. I groaned pressing my thumb and index finger to my temples, rubbing slightly as i pulled another drag from my cigarette.

"Yes he has, probably. But you still have not answered my question." I nodded slightly looking up at Integra.

"I honestly have no idea. I mean I was a fairly boring human. I never really left my house until I was forced to." Integra groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Wait….why did my name come through your data base thingy in the first place?"

Integra looked up at me quietly as I snuffed out my cigarette. "Because from what information we had gathered on a vampire. He had been stalking you for quite some time. From a recording we pulled from a phone conversation between him and another vampire, he said, and I quote, 'The dumb bitch believes in vampires. I am going to show her what a real vampire is.'"

I growled softly looking at the table then I remembered something. "You mean the guy that I had literally broke his nose when he tried pinning me against the wall? I'm pretty sure I shoved his bone up into his brain that night. No wonder he cursed and ran off. I'm sure it stung."

"Yes. Alucard had been there that night and saw what you did before he dispatched the vampire himself. It was after he told me what you did that he started following you around." I raised an eyebrow at this and glanced over at the Nosferatu questioningly. He shrugged slightly, smirking right back at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Integra.

"I really do not know why, Sir."

"Very well. Seeing as you are Alucard's assistant now, I have no choice but to offer you a job here at the Hellsing Organization." I blinked watching her as she pulled another cigar from a desk drawer.

"R-Really?" Integra nodded at me slightly and I smiled. "I accept. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

At this time Walter came in pushing a tea cart, placing the silver tray on Integra's desk. "Walter. I need you to take Miss Steadman here to choose her new uniform."

I jumped up immediately, looking down at the Hellsing. "I-I'm sorry but if all you have is skirts then I respectfully refuse."

She stared at me for a moment then nodded. "I do not care what you wear as long as it has the Hellsing insignia attached to it."

I nodded, smiling gratefully as I walked away from my chair. "Am I dismissed, Sir?"

"Yes, you are both dismissed." And with that I nodded walking to the solid white door and pulled it open, stepping out of the room.

I began walking down the hallway as I saw crimson float into my peripheral vision, I groaned. "My dear child, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh, I don't know. In one day I have met my annoying hero, found out he has been watching me for about 7 months now, seeming also finding out that another vampire had been stalking me before that, ditched my family for the Night World, and met about 2 other people I thought was fiction." I shook my head as I rounded a corner and started down the stairs, yawning softly. The Nosferatu grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Do you regret accepting my offer?" He stared at me intently.

What? No. How I regret this? I have been giving the one thing I had ever wanted." I yawned again, looking up at the crimson eyes that glowed behind the orange goggles. He smirked watching me then he pulled me against him, phasing us down to the basement. I shove away from him as soon as my feet hit solid ground and stumbled backwards, catching the heel of my shoe on something on the floor. I fell backwards onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, dazed momentarily. Apparently some human traits never left you. I was still a klutz.

I sighed, covering my eyes with my arm as a laugh rolled through the room. I felt the bed shift next to me and I cracked my eyes open, looking up at Alucard. He grinned down at me, looking over his shoulder. I noticed that he had taken off his sunglasses and hat, his midnight black hair down and around his face.

"Yes?" I asked.

He grinned wider as he watched me, not saying a word. I scoffed then stood up. Walking over to my dresser I pulled it open, throwing over onto the bed my only 2 pairs of jeans and my various baggy T-shirts. I looked over at the Nosferatu. He was picking up one of my shirts, holding it out so he could inspect it.

"What are you doing?" I said, glaring at him as I kicked my dresser drawers shut.

"Why are you throwing these out? I'm not disagreeing, I think these ugly garments should be thrown out but I thought you loved these shirts." Alucard pulled the shirt in, sniffing it.

I growled, snatching it back out of his hand. "I'm not throwing them out. I'm getting them ready for Walter to fix."

Alucard stood, walking over to me. "You and I both know you have slimmed down slightly. These clothes would never fit you."

I glared at him, then laughed rolling my head back slightly. "So what? Do you plan on buying new clothes for me?"

Alucard grinned then walked over to the closet and pulled it open. "My dear, I already have."

Inside were thousands of different outfits. From dresses to designer jeans. My mouth gaped open as I walked over to it. I ran the various materials through my fingers then looked up at the Nosferatu "You shouldn't have done this."

"And why exactly not?"

"Because I don't like people spending money on me. It makes me feel like a burden." I stared at the ground, sighing softly. I had always been living in a poor family these were luxuries I could not afford. I felt a finger hook around my chin. Alucard turned my face up to his, red eyes shining.

"You might as well get used to it. I will be doing this for all eternity." I glared up at him, then yawned closing my eyes.

"Ugh. Damn nuisance." I grabbed one of my baggy tees off the bed then stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I quickly yanked off my tank top and bra, pulling my tee on quickly then I pulled off my jeans before walking back over to my bedroom. Alucard was lounging on my bed with his hands behind his head.

I groaned, placing my hands on my hips as I stared at him. "Would you kindly remove your ass from my bed?"

He chuckled, but made no intention to move. I slammed the palm of my hand against forehead in exasperation. There was no winning with this guy! Sighing I walked over to my coffin, flipping the lid open. The inside was covered in padded purple velvet and I saw speakers imbedded on the sides. I couldn't help but crack a grin. Luckily, I had grabbed my mp3 player off the coffee table earlier and still had it in my hand, so I hooked it up, turning it to my favorite song and laid down inside. I heard the bed shift to I quickly pulled down my coffin lid, bringing it down harder than necessary. I heard a deep chuckle from outside. This was going to be a long rest of the week. I could tell.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 4. What did you guys think? Sorry I didn't get to post it earlier. I had no internet. I hope you guys are enjoying it, though. Be sure to leave me reviews! I love to hear from you!**

**Stay Classy Fan Fiction~!**


End file.
